


A Difference In Proportions

by writersstudy



Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, D/s elements, Light BDSM, M/M, Rude ass people, Yuto just wants to Be Good, dom!Jinho, like really this is hella soft, mentions of bondage, one tiny lil moment of slutshaming, soft smut, sub!Yuto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 17:15:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14049009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writersstudy/pseuds/writersstudy
Summary: A tall sub walks into a bar - and a short dom walks under it.Alternately, Yuto just wants to be good for someone.(Summary credits to Michelle)





	A Difference In Proportions

**Author's Note:**

> Note that the beginning of this is set in a kink friendly bar, which I don't think I really made clear.

Yuto sighed as he brushed off yet another small, needy sub. He was tired. Coming out tonight had been a mistake. It always went in a cycle. Yuto would have a good week and decide he was confident enough to go out and try and pick someone up, then end up only catching some subs and go home, alone and miserable. He didn’t know why he thought tonight would be any different.

He dropped his chin onto the bar and let his eyes follow the sub across the bar. The other man was returning to a group, the one that had been bothering him all night, when his wrist was caught in the grasp of another man at the bar. Yuto could see the air of dominance around him, but the sub just looked him over, scoffed, and kept moving. When the man turned back to the bar, he seemed dejected. Perking up, Yuto called the bartender over.

“The short one, get him another,” he said lowly, “on me.” The barkeep nodded and moved off, pouring another drink and setting it in front of the tiny dom. Looking around, the smaller man raised the glass in Yuto’s direction, making the Japanese man look down at his own drink with a light blush. It was a virgin cocktail, but no one needed to know that. He sipped at the last bits of the drink and looked up when the smaller man slid onto the stool next to him.

“I’m Jinho,” he said with a gentle smile.

“Yuto,” the taller replied.

“You know, I saw you come in. I’m surprised you’re still here. No one’s snatched you up yet?” Yuto shrugged.

“I’m too nervous to approach anyone and all the people that approach me are...not what I’m looking for,” he said softly. Jinho hummed in understanding.

“Can I get you a refill?” he asked, gesturing at Yuto’s nearly empty drink. The Japanese man looked down at the glass and nodded.

“What are you drinking?” Jinho asked as he leaned forward to signal the bartender. Yuto considered for a moment as he fished the cherry out of the bottom of the drink.

“Dirty shirley,” he said, popping the cherry in his mouth. He hadn’t planned on drinking when he came out tonight, but just one couldn’t hurt. Jinho ordered the drink for him and Yuto thanked him when it arrived.

“So, Yuto,” the shorter man said, playing with the straw in his own drink, “that’s not Korean, is it?”

“Japanese,” Yuto said with a soft smile, “I’m here for school. College,” he clarified, taking a sip of the drink. The Korean man nodded. 

“What are you studying?” Jinho asked, leaning his chin on his hand.

“I’m undeclared right now,” Yuto explained, “I’m really just here on a baseball scholarship.” The Korean nodded in understanding.

“Freshman?” Yuto shook his head.

“Sophomore,” he said, “I’m twenty.”

“You make me look old,” Jinho said with a small laugh, “I’m almost six years your senior.” Yuto blushed and looked down, fingers tapping nervously on his glass and taking another long sip.

“It’s not a bad thing,” Jinho rushed to say, “just unexpected. You look older than twenty.” He leaned forward, placing a hand on Yuto’s forearm but pulled away just as quickly. Yuto almost missed the contact.

“So what brought you here tonight?” the older asked as he sat back, watching as Yuto downed some more of his drink.

“I was just feeling confident tonight,” Yuto said with a shrug, “what, uh, what about you?” Jinho smiled and started talking about how he’d gotten a promotion at work and had decided to treat himself to a night out. The younger man started to get more open as he finished his drink, accepting Jinho’s careful touches easier and even initiating a few of his own. His night was finally starting to look up, until they were interrupted. 

“Hi there,” a small, wiry sub cooed as he shoved himself in between the two of them, facing Yuto, “what do you say you abandon this old guy and come mingle with some real subs? You seem pretty picky, mister.” Yuto felt himself cringe backwards but he held his ground.

“Why would a sub want to get with another sub?” he asked, tilting his head. The man in front of him looked him up and down and snorted.

“You think you’re a sub?” he asked derisively, “subs aren’t supposed to be big. You’re just a slut.” He left, swinging his hips as he went. 

“Are you okay?” Jinho asked, reaching forward for Yuto’s arm again but the younger man pulled it back out of his reach.

“I’m fine,” he said softly, but they both knew that he wasn’t. He was closing himself off again.

“Why don’t you let me take you home?” Jinho said, getting up from his stool, “and I mean that in the most platonic way possible.” Yuto looked down at his watch. The buses were no longer running and it was way too far to walk back to his apartment, which was near his university.

“Yeah, okay,” he said softly, getting up and turning back to the bar to pay his tab. Once he was all paid, he turned toward Jinho and followed the older man out of the bar. 

“For the record,” Jinho said as they got into his car, “that sub was wrong. There’s no designated size for any alignment. I’m a 168 centimeter dom and you’re a...what, 182 centimeter sub?”

“184,” Yuto said softly, leaning his head against the window, “it’s fine. Not the first time. I just have to accept that I’m destined to be a shitty unwanted sub for the rest of my life.” He sniffled and Jinho pulled over, turning to him with a travel pack of tissues in hand.

“You’re not unwanted, Yuto-yah,” he cooed, carefully turning the younger’s face toward him and dabbing at his eyes, “and I can’t vouch for your skills in bed yet, but I’ve never met a bad sub. A few pillow princes, sure, but even that isn’t a bad thing. You just haven’t found your match yet, okay? It’ll happen.” Yuto sniffled again and nodded. He finally looked up from his lap and locked eyes with Jinho, who paused in his dabbing of Yuto’s cheeks and pulled back carefully.

“Do you want to go home?” he asked slowly, “or would you like to come back to mine?”

“What’s there for me?” Yuto asked quietly, eyes still a little wet.

“Proof,” Jinho whispered before leaning over the console to kiss Yuto gently. It was a short, chaste kiss and Yuto was flushed red when he pulled away.

“Yours,” he said shyly, adjusting himself in his seat. JInho smiled and pulled back onto the road. 

Jinho was glad that his apartment was on the first floor, because it meant that he could press Yuto into the door without fear of camera watching them in an elevator. He connected their lips again, fingers entwined with large ones. Yuto was the perfect balance of pliant and needy. He let Jinho guide the kiss, but followed for more when the elder began to pull away. Jinho indulged him for another minute before finally pulling away. He guided Yuto’s hands to the hem of his loose fitting dress shirt. It wasn’t buttoned high enough to choke him, so the younger was able to easily pull it off over his head. 

Taking his hand again, Jinho pulled Yuto further into the apartment, gesturing for him to just leave the shirt over the back of an armchair. Yuto left his jacket with it and toed his shoes off as well before allowing Jinho to guide him into the bedroom.

“What do you wanna do, baby?” Jinho asked as he flicked on a dim lamp.

“I just wanna be good for you,” Yuto admitted shyly, “whatever that may mean.” Jinho hummed.

“Are you okay using your mouth?” Yuto nodded, “want a condom? I’m clean - paper’s in the nightstand - but just in case?” The younger man bit his lip and carefully dropped to his knees. After a moment’s consideration, he dropped even further so he was sitting on his heels. The corner of Jinho’s lip quirked up in a smile as he stepped up in front of Yuto.

“Can I?” the younger man asked, raising his hands to rest on Jinho’s belt. The shorter man nodded and Yuto carefully unbuckled the belt and pulled it out of the loops. Jinho took it from his hands and placed it on the bed behind him, giving Yuto the chance to unbutton his jeans and slide them down his thighs with his boxers. 

He was surprised to see that Jinho was already somewhat hard, given that all they had done was make out a little. He was bigger than expected, given his height, and Yuto’s eyes lit up at the sight. 

“I-I might not be good at this,” he warned, “it’s been a while.” Jinho ran a hand through Yuto’s hair carefully.

“That’s okay, baby,” he said, “I have no expectations.” Yuto took a deep breath and wrapped his hand around Jinho, avoiding his eyes as he stroked slowly, his cheeks tinted pink. He leaned forward and took the head into his mouth, sucking gently. He heard a gasp from above him and a spark of happiness shot through him. He pulled off and finally looked up at Jinho.

“I like having my hair pulled,” he said shyly, “just not too hard.” Jinho nodded and Yuto took him back into his mouth, this time starting to bob his head slowly. He managed to keep eye contact, even if he could feel the heat rising in his cheeks. Eventually, he tore his eyes away from Jinho’s face and started moving his head faster.

“God, your mouth is so fucking good, baby,” Jinho groaned, sliding a hand into Yuto’s hair and tugging gently. Yuto groaned in response, drawing yet another gasp from the dom above him.

“Yeah, just like that,” Jinho gasped as Yuto picked up pace. Carefully, the younger man moved his hands into his lap and curled one of them into a fist. He breathed in through his nose then pressed himself all the way down to Jinho’s pelvis. Yuto looked up through his eyelashes, locking eyes with Jinho, and swallowed around the cock in his mouth.

“Shit, fuck, okay,” Jinho cried out, shoving Yuto back by his shoulder, “you’re gonna make me embarrass myself.” Yuto laughed softly, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. Jinho pulled his boxers back up, tucking his erection away, and kicked his jeans off to the side before helping Yuto to his feet. 

“Can I take this off?” he asked, tugging at the hem of Yuto’s shirt with one hand and slipping the other one under the garment to rest on his hip. The younger man nodded and bit his lip as Jinho quickly and carefully unbuttoned his shirt. Jinho pushed the shirt off his shoulders and dragged it down his arms before tossing it with his jeans. 

“How do you want to do this?” the elder asked as he rested his hands on Yuto’s waist, pulling the student close.

“Just wanna be good,” Yuto said again. Jinho leaned up and sealed their lips together again, gently guiding Yuto back until his knees hit the bed and he fell backwards onto the mattress. Jinho stayed standing, one hand on Yuto torso and the other on the button of his jeans. He popped the button, peeling the jeans off the sub’s legs while he spoke.

“I don’t want to do anything particularly heavy,” he said, “and I only want you to agree to things that you’re one hundred percent comfortable with. Can you promise me that, baby?” Yuto nodded, but Jinho seemed to need verbal confirmation.

“I promise,” he said softly, “I’ll let you know if I don’t like something.” Jinho nodded, satisfied, and finally joined Yuto on the bed, crawling on top of him to kiss him yet again. 

“How do you feel about restraints?” he asked when he pulled away, “just your hands.” Yuto paused to think it over. He certainly felt sober now, and he trusted the older man.

“Yeah, that’s fine with me,” he said softly, watching as Jinho leaned over. When he came back holding his discarded belt, Yuto hesitated.

“Actually,” he started slowly, “can I just like...hold onto the bars? I don’t want to be tied with something so...rigid.” 

“Of course, baby,” Jinho said, tossing the belt onto the discarded pile of clothes. Leaning down, he kissed up Yuto’s chest while reaching for his hands. Looking up at the younger man, he dragged his hands up and planted them above his head.

“Keep them there,” he ordered softly. Yuto nodded and even gripped onto the edge of the pillow for good measure. Sitting up, Jinho dug a bottle of lube and a condom out of his nightstand. 

“Can I take these off?” he asked, thumbing at the edge of Yuto’s boxers. He slid them down when the younger nodded, humming happily when he sees his half hard erection. Jinho grabbed the bottle of lube and poured a little on his hand, which he then wrapped around Yuto. The younger whimpered when Jinho finally touched him and the elder bit his lip as he watched the veins in Yuto’s forearms pop out momentarily.

“You’re so responsive,” he murmured.

“I told you, it’s been a while,” Yuto mumbled, flushing again. Jinho merely bent his leg up and kissed his knee. He stroked him slowly, running a hand over his thigh at the same time. As it turned out, Yuto’s thighs were ridiculously sensitive and he was fully hard within minutes.

“You’re beautiful,” Jinho murmured as he reached for the lube again, this time to coat his fingers. Carefully, he pushed Yuto’s legs up and out, using his clean hand to hold one of them in place. 

“I wonder if you can be quiet, hm?” he asked as his first finger sunk in to Yuto, who opened his mouth in a shaky gasp, “the quieter you are, the less I’ll drag this out, okay?” Yuto nodded quickly, tightening his grip on the pillow under his head. Jinho started thrusting his finger slowly, but it wasn’t long before he gained speed. 

“Ready for another?” he asked, glancing up at Yuto, who nodded rapidly. Jinho pushed in a second finger, drawing a small cry from the younger before he was able to clamp his mouth shut. 

“Oh, you were so close, baby,” he said as he scissored his fingers, “but it’s okay; I won’t be too mean to you.” He felt Yuto’s body relax under his touch, so he pushed in a third finger, waiting for a moment so the younger could relax.

“I’m gonna have to go up to four,” he informed Yuto, “because my fingers are small.” Yuto made a small grunt, a noise of acknowledgement, and beared down on the three fingers already inside him. Jinho started thrusting them again and did his best to spread them out, but Yuto was too tense. With his clean hand, he started rubbing down Yuto’s thigh to his hip and up his waist.

“You have to relax, baby,” he said softly, “or you’re gonna get hurt.” He waited while Yuto took a few deep breaths and took the opportunity to very carefully squeeze his fourth finger in. Once Yuto was relaxed, it didn’t take Jinho long to work up to a good pace. Yuto started squirming after a while, so he pulled his fingers out. He pulled his own boxers off and wiped the excess lube on them before tossing them over the side of the bed. Jinho reached for the condom and tore the packet open before carefully rolling it onto himself. 

“You’re sure about this?” he asked as he positioned himself over Yuto. The younger nodded and that was all Jinho needed to sink into him with a barely contained moan. 

“So good, baby, you’re so good,” he panted, “wanna hear you now, okay?” Yuto immediately let out a shaky moan as Jinho started thrusting, slowly at first but quickly gaining speed.

“You’re beautiful, Yuto-yah, so fucking stunning,” he said between thrusts, “and so, so good. Makes me wanna keep you.” Jinho leaned forward over Yuto and playfully bit up his chest. The new position allowed him to thrust harder and Yuto positively wailed when his prostate was hit.

“There you go, pretty thing,” Jinho said, teeth scraping Yuto’s tanned skin, “you’re so good, baby, doing so well.” He snuck a hand between their bodies and wrapped it around Yuto’s cock, jerking him off at the same tempo as his thrusts. It wasn’t a surprise that Yuto came first, spurting between them with a hiccuped moan. Jinho pressed his forehead to the younger man’s chest and followed suit just a few thrusts later. 

They lay together for a moment, panting as they both caught their breath. Carefully, Jinho sat up and pulled himself off so he could tie off the condom and throw it out. He padded over to the en suite bathroom, still stark naked, and dampened a washcloth with warm water, which he then used to wipe the drying cum off of his and Yuto’s bellies. 

When he returned from dropping the washcloth and their clothes in the laundry hamper, he found Yuto still laying on his back in the middle of the bed, hands still above his head, with tear tracks down his face.

“Hey, hey, what’s wrong?” he asked gently. He sat next to Yuto and reached for the younger’s hands, pulling them down and pressing soft kisses to the knuckles. 

“N-Nothing,” Yuto stuttered with a sniffle. Jinho frowned.

“Then why are you crying, baby?” he pressed. Still holding Yuto’s hands, Jinho carefully laid down, pulling the sub close to him.

“I’m j-just happy,” Yuto explained, “th-the last time...wasn’t so g-good. It was...r-really rough and just...bad. This was...hyung, this was the best sex I’ve had, probably ever.” He laughed a little as he pulled one hand from Jinho’s grasp and wiped at his cheeks. 

“Thank you,” he said sincerely, pressing a kiss to the older man’s cheek. Jinho felt himself flush lightly.

“You should get back in your boxers before you fall asleep,” Jinho said, nudging Yuto to keep him awake, “my flatmate will be back tomorrow morning and he won’t hesitate to barge in here.” Yuto nodded, sitting up and accepting his boxers back gratefully. He slipped them on then slid under Jinho’s covers. The older man joined him just a few minutes later after making sure the apartment was locked and the lights were all off. 

“Remind me in the morning to give you my phone number,” Jinho murmured, petting Yuto’s hair as the younger wavered on the edge of consciousness, “I was serious about keeping you. We’re a good match, Yuto-yah.”

“I’d like that,” Yuto mumbled. Reaching up, he took Jinho’s hand from his head and threaded their fingers together, laying them both next to his head on the older man’s chest. With Jinho, he finally felt comfortable in his own skin. It would take more work down the road to make him truly happy with himself, but for now, it was enough.


End file.
